Mission: Birthday
by Green Sprout
Summary: Extremely late B-day gift for Russia. America does an awesome plan to get all the nations over his house for a celebration. Fluffy and lighthearted.


Mission: Birthday

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

This is REALLY REALLY LATE. How late? I did this back in 2010 late! Oh well, better late than never is what I say?

So happy late birthday Ivan! We love you big guy! You won't only have General Winter this year or the next!

Warning: Innuendo and a lot of video game talk. But besides that it's ok outside of my shitty beta skills.

I don't owe Hetalia and I seem to do stuff so FREAKING LATE DA?

* * *

><p>Everyone scuffled as another meeting was adjourned. This one wasn't mandatory like the other summits, basically to backtrack on what happen before the new year.<p>

England snorted in a gentleman like fashion; he noticed the absence of Russia and America and had to endure the comments coming from France on what those two were probably doing. "Damn git always making assumptions."

"England." The quiet voice was heard like one of his fairy friend and he looked around.

"Who?"

"Canada..." Matthew sighed. "I was wondering have you seen Alfred?"

"Oh! No I haven't." He growled. "That boy has been missing for a while; I tried calling his house and didn't get an answer and then I tried texting him and he said he was busy preparing for the holidays. Stupid git."

"Hmmm..." The twin thought about what America could be doing that he would miss out on being center stage. He usually had a perfect attendance record, coming to even the obscure meetings. So for him to do something like this...

* * *

><p>*<strong>Ring ring!*<strong>

America noticed the caller id on his cell phone that said, "Pancake twin," before answering it. "Hello?"

"Al?"

"Oh hey Mattie! What's up?"

Canada sighed, preparing to talk to his exuberant twin. "You know you missed a meeting today right?"

"Oh that?" Shuffling as well as something being muffled was heard. "It wasn't important and my boss said I could skip it."

At England's bristling Canada hushed him before continuing to talk on speaker phone. Sometimes he hated when he was nice.

"Anyway I had to...oh man stop that!" More shuffling and Matt coughed before he heard the voice again. "I had to prepare for the awesome party that would blow Francis and Gilbert out the water and ooohhhh..."

Arthur blinked and so did Matthew. They heard it again along with a chant that was definitely familiar. "Ummm Al is Russia there with you?"

"Yeah the bastard is here and...god stop that! Don't touch me there!"

More muffled noises along with what England thought he heard 'you keep playing dirty so now you are going to pay with your body,' from the Slavic nation.

Canada almost dropped the phone but continued. "Do you want me to come over there?"

"N...No it's not a good time right now; come over in like a hour or so." England grimaced as he seen France peering around the corner and listening to every word.

"Ummm alright; see you soon Al."

"Yeah...bro...bye." There was arguing as well as some laughing along with more moaning and Canada prompted closed the phone.

"Umm.." He said nothing as he watched Arthur grab his coat and was already out the door.

"Where are you going England?" France wanted to see how this goes, especially if it meant dear England going into one of his fits.

"To see what that bloody nation is doing to my boy!" Canada sighed as he noticed that the other nations started to follow them as well, the Bad touch trio along with a pissed off looking Germany and the Italian brothers in tow.

* * *

><p>They all made it to America's house and listen to the door. Iggy glared at all of them but paused as he heard thumping as well as banging noises.<p>

"That bastard is harming my America!" England didn't think twice before busting down the door and going inside, with the perverted and nosy nations following suit. Matthew was the last one who came in, reluctant to deal with the stupidity.

All of them stared; America was on the couch with Russia on the floor, but his head was on pale platinum blond strains. Somehow his arms was locked around the man's shoulders, trying to restrict his movement on the xbox controller. Both men turned to the new comers; Ivan with a curious look and Alfred with a look of annoyance.

Tony peered behind the hallway with a cup of eggnog and a holiday sweater. He shook his head and went right back into the kitchen.

"The hell! Dude you broke my door!" American pouted but rolled his eyes and turned back to the game. He ignored how his former brother figure was gasping like a fish and how the others sighed and settled in somehow.

"What are you playing ve~?" Feliciano sat on the opposite end near America, who was still focused on the screen. "Is this one of those game systems that you talk about during the meetings?"

"Arcane hearts 3; Kiku got me the pre release before it came out." Japan mumbled something as everyone's eyes glanced at him. "And yeah it's a Xbox-360 Feliciano."

"So you two have been playing video games all this time..." Germany frowned, anger setting in.

"Yeah but Ivan was cheating when Mattie called me." Alfred reached over to grab a box of white winter pocky between picking characters, resting his head back onto the makeshift Ivan pillow. "He tried to tickle me and throw the controller so I couldn't beat him in Call of duty."

"Nyet you know I was winning." The two were focused on the game, almost as intense as the Cold War.

"Yeah right Russki!"

"I call next..." America was used to Kiku's quiet voice and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Somehow America conned all of the nations to play video games with them, even Austria.<p>

"What the hell, how can you win in this; you're a wuss!" Gilbert was losing to Roderich in Dance Dance revolution. The music player was doing extremely well for a newbie; matching all the arrows to the beats.

"It's simple Gilbert." There was a hint of sarcastic undertone when Austria said his name. "This is a rhythm game; all you have to do is match with the beat." The two stepped frantically on the two pads that America had pulled out.

Actually all the nations were surrounded by the three tvs, playing something or another. Canada was the only one that noticed that his twin was missing. "Arthur have you seen Al?"

"Hmmm?" England, Germany, France, and Russia were playing Halo Reach. "No I haven't seen the wanker." Arthur wondered how could Ludwig be so good in this game when the USK was rampant?

"I have to play over Kiku's house." The British nation jumped and almost gave away his sniping spot.

"Get the power up! GET THE POWER UP!" Romano kept yelling in Spain's ear.

"Si! Si! Juegomente es juego en Spain!" He wasn't a newbie; besides Prussia they were the only ones that bothered to play those modern games like America. He turned the wheel as Antonio battle against Turkey, China and Japan in Mario Cart for the wii. The only saving point was that his dear tomato was cuddling and cheering him on along with his brother Feli. "How can you play and everything is restricted in your country Yao?"

"Shut up! That's not my fault aru!" China was winning so far and showing his stuff on his bike with Yoshi.

"You are a cheater Russia." France frowned at how Ivan was constantly finding people in this game. He was ahead by almost ten points.

"**_Kolkolkolkolkol_** you fool you are just a noob."

"Hey guys!" America pouted as no one ceased their attention to bring it all on his heroic self, with the exception of his twin.

"GUYS! NATIONS!" Everyone grumbled but paused their games to glance at America. Alfred rolled his eyes and gestured for Tony.

Confusion, then understanding set in as Tony brought out a massive cake. It was cute with sunflower icing and a cute picture of Russia on the top. "Happy birthday Russia!"

Russia dropped the controller as everyone crowded around a smiling America. "Wait it's Russia's birthday today Ve~ I didn't know!" Italy bounced and laughed, starting to sing Happy birthday in Italian.

Everyone started to join Feliciano, singing in their native languages. Ivan was stunned; he haven't had a celebration this big since he was still Soviet. Getting up from his knees, he slowly walked over to the group of nations.

"Fredka what-"

"I know ain't it awesome? I had this planned all along! The problem was getting all the guys over to my house so I ditched the meeting, knowing that they couldn't do it without the awesome me!"

"Oui, yeah right!" Francis called from the back.

Russia shook his head with a laugh, he found himself holding back tears. America only laughed and patted his back as Ivan leaned over and blew out the candles.

So after cutting the cake the nations continued to play video games, partying in style. Someone France brought some wine along with the Italian brothers and everyone ended up drinking and laughing, talking about the good old days and starting off the end of the year right.

"Fredka." America turned around and found himself being hugged by an armful of Russia. "Thank you."

"Yeah it's no problem big guy; I'm the hero after all!"

* * *

><p>The USK is the German rating system in Germany. All games have to be screened by the USK before being brought to the public. If the game is too violent or has other offensive material, it might be censored or at the worse, banned.<p>

The government in China has a good control over a lot of video games and similar restrictions like Germany due to the flux of young people playing video games destructively. You can only play so many hours of online video games in China!

Si! Si! Juegomente es juego en Spain!: Yes yes! We have this game in Spain!

Noob is another way of saying beginner or a stupid beginner in an insulting way. Another term for Newbie.


End file.
